La fuite de Morgane de la prison de Sarrum
by Olie without ideas
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Morgane est restée emprisonnée 3 ans par Sarrum. Sa fuite, elle la doit à Carméline, la femme de Sarrum... Canon. Dark!fic. Rated M pour plus de sûreté (contenu et scènes de sexe assez explicite, un peu de violence aussi).
Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.

* * *

Carméline était jeune, belle et fraîche. Elle était joyeuse, elle aimait les fleurs, la beauté, la poésie et l'amour courtois. Elle faisait de la musique et elle chantait.

Son père, petit roi sans envergure d'un petit royaume sans prétention et sans grand intérêt, l'avait mariée sans dit à un roi déjà âgé, veuf depuis peu, et sans héritier. La jeunesse, la beauté de la princesse Carméline avait attiré le roi Sarrum, même sans dot, parce qu'il voulait des enfants. Il voulait un fils, et vite. Le père de la princesse lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà saigné. Sarrum avait encore observé quelques temps Carméline. Sa fine taille ne resterait pas longtemps, quand elle lui aurait donné plusieurs enfants. Mais elle avait des hanches solides et larges, et une poitrine généreuse. Elle serait très bien pour enfanter.

Son père s'était empressé d'accepter, dès que le roi Sarrum lui avait fait sa demande en mariage. Une telle offre ne se présenterait pas deux fois pour Carméline, et il avait encore cinq autres filles et un fils à marier…

Elle avait appris avec horreur la nouvelle, elle avait supplié le roi son père de revenir sur sa décision. Mais il lui avait parlé, d'adulte à adulte. Sarrum la dégoûtait. Il était vieux et laid, violent et cruel. Mais il la traiterait bien. Elle serait à l'abri du besoin, pour toujours. Elle pourrait aider sa famille, et trouver des maris à ses sœurs et une fiancée pour son frère, quand l'âge serait venu pour lui de se marier aussi. Et une telle alliance serait d'une importance capitale pour leur faible royaume. C'était inespéré, pour eux et pour leur famille. Et puis son père lui dit que Sarrum l'aimait. Pas comme dans les chansons. Mais son père lui affirma, pour la convaincre, que Sarrum lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. A sa façon. Alors, elle avait retrouvé la raison, elle s'était faite à l'idée que l'amour courtois n'existait pas pour de vrai, et avait accepté son sort. Son père ne voulait que son bien et celui de son royaume. Elle était sa première enfant, et sa préférée. Il prenait forcément la meilleure décision pour elle…

La veille de son départ pour le château de Sarrum, où aurait lieu le mariage, elle fit ses adieux à sa famille. Son père, sa mère, encore enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, chacune de ses cinq sœurs, par ordre d'âge, pour ne pas en oublier une seule, et elle finit par son petit frère chéri. Il ne comprenait pas quand on lui disait que sa sœur préférée allait partir et qu'il ne la reverrait plus avant longtemps. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, ce jour-là. Et tous les jours suivants aussi… Personne ne l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au château de Sarrum. Et elle n'avait revu personne depuis.

Le mariage avait été grandiose et fastueux. Sa robe était immaculée, et elle avait une traîne qui la suivait sur des mètres et des mètres. Le banquet avait été une fête colossale et les jongleurs, les fous, les chanteurs l'avaient un peu distraite de sa triste journée…

La Cour était immense, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir tant de gens qui la regardaient, jalousement ou avec envie, qui complotaient déjà contre elle et imaginaient sa chute.

Le roi son époux ne lui adressait pas la parole et à peine un regard. Il se contentait de boire plus que de raison de ce vin corsé du sud, et de manger tellement, à s'en mettre partout sur son costume élégant de mariage que ses domestiques avaient mis des heures à nettoyer.

Une fois le banquet fini, et le couple royal dans leur chambre nuptial, Carméline aurait voulu perdre la mémoire, et oubliait ce moment horrible de sa vie.

Arrivés dans la pièce, les servantes aidaient Carméline à retirer les couches supérieures de sa robe, derrière le paravent, tandis que les serviteurs délestaient Sarrum de quelques couches de tissus à son tour, mais, plus qu'autre chose, l'aidaient à se tenir droit.

Mettez-vous au lit., lui dit-il simplement, avec son regard de bœuf ivre mort.

Elle s'allongea de son côté de l'énorme lit à baldaquin en bois d'ébène, cacha son corps sous les draps et les lourdes fourrures malodorantes. Et puis elle fixa le plafond, en se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. On ne lui avait jamais dit. Ni son père ni sa mère, ni même sa nourrice ou, plus tard, sa gouvernante, qui pourtant avait toujours été plus laxiste avec elle. Jamais personne n'avait voulu le lui dire. Quand elle les interrogeait, on lui répondait que les époux faisaient un enfant. Et puis ils changeaient de sujet avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Quand elle avait saigné pour la première fois, on lui avait dit qu'elle était une femme désormais, et qu'il fallait lui chercher un époux.

Quand elle avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'autre sexe, elle n'en avait pas parlé. A personne. De toute façon, ils amèneraient plus de questions de réponses.

Quand elle avait découvert que caresser ses tétons naissants et titiller le petit bouton, juste au bas de son ventre, dans sa partie intime, qu'elle seule voyait, lui faisait du bien et lui procurait, elle n'en parlait qu'à une seule personne, le prêtre, qui la sommait d'arrêter. Mais elle recommençait, et tous les jours, elle allait se confesser. Et ses parents la croyaient dévote, alors qu'elle péchait à chaque fois…

Quand les domestiques furent tous partis, et qu'ils étaient désormais seuls, elle savait que ça allait arriver. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle sentait que, au fur et à mesure qu'il zigzaguait à pas lents jusqu'au lit, une boule dans son ventre grossissait.

Il s'affala lourdement sur le lit, de son côté, puis, en lui soufflant au visage de son haleine fétide et aviné, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Quand, par réflexe, elle essaya de l'esquiver, il agrippa fermement ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Ne bougez-pas., lui asséna-t-il.

Elle s'immobilisa, et fixa un coin de la pièce, au plafond. Elle sentit avec effroi la main de son époux se glisser entre ses cuisses, mais se força à se taire et à ne pas bouger.

D'un coup vif et sec, il la pénétra sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, et un petit cri de douleur lui échappa malgré elle.

Des mouvements de va-et-vient énergiques suivirent. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses tempes. Sarrum, la tête encastrée dans le cou de sa femme, continuaient à agiter ses fesses entre les cuisses de Carméline. Il ne voyait rien, ne disait rien. Et elle restait là sans bouger.

Ses larmes avaient séché quand il eut fini, dans un cri rauque et un déferlement d'un liquide bizarre en elle.

Pas étonnant que personne n'avait voulu lui dire ce qui l'attendait, lors de sa nuit de noces. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais rien savoir.

Sarrum s'écarta d'elle pour s'étaler comme une masse de son côté du lit, et commença à ronfler presque instantanément.

Carméline resta plusieurs heures, immobile, silencieuse, à écouter les ronflements de son mari, dans le noir. Elle priait pour que ce soit un cauchemar, mais quand elle se réveilla, sans souvenir de s'être endormie, elle découvrit une tâche de sang dans son lit Et elle pleura.

Les premières semaines se passèrent plutôt bien néanmoins. Les nuits étaient toujours les mêmes, et le roi son mari continuait de fréquenter les bordels de luxe, mais il couvrait sa femme de cadeau. Des bijoux, des robes somptueuses, des livres, des jongleurs, des chanteurs pour la distraire, des chiens, des chevaux… Il était gentil avec elle, un peu trop porté sur le vin, mais il ne la maltraitait pas, la respectait, et lui parlait avec amabilité. Carméline avait commencé à se dire que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça…

Mais un problème s'était rapidement posé. Tous les mois, la reine saignait. Toutes les nuits, le roi essayait de la rendre grosse, mais jamais elle ne portait d'enfant. Elle n'arrivait pas à donner d'héritier au roi et à la Couronne.

Les cadeaux se raréfièrent, et les attentions du roi disparurent, lentement… Ils continuaient à essayer d'enfanter toutes les nuits, mais voilà tout…

Et puis était arrivé à la Cour, un chevalier bourru, tout vêtu de cuir, sans cheveu et taciturne. Une grosse brute, l'homme de main parfait. Et il ne tarda pas à devenir le bras droit de Sarrum. Et l'amant de sa femme.

Albin n'était pas courtois et beau comme dans les chansons qu'elle aimait, mais, contre toutes attentes, il était attentionné et doux avec elle. Et puis il avait un petit quelque chose, elle ne savait pas trop dire quoi, qui l'excitait. Ils restaient toujours discrets, bien sûr. Personne n'était au courant de rien. Ils risquaient leurs peaux, tous les deux. Mais quand, à l'abri des regards, Carméline avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le meilleur qu'à l'épée et à l'arbalète…

Et puis un jour, Sarrum avait réussi, elle ne savait par quel moyen, à capturer et emprisonner Morgane et son bébé dragon, dans la pire cellule du château.

Toutes ces années de captivité, le dragon avait grandi, et ses cris, déchirants et implorants, s'entendaient de jour comme de nuit. Empirant au fil des mois. Empirant au fil des années. Empirant par la torture et les chaînes constantes.

Carméline avait supplié son mari de les faire sortir de là, de leur donner une meilleure cellule, de les traiter mieux que ça, pour faire taire ces hurlements insupportables. Il lui avait ri au nez, et lui avait dit que tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné un enfant, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Elle n'avait aucune influence. Et elle n'en aurait probablement jamais aucune. Même après la naissance d'un enfant. Même après la naissance d'un fils.

Elle avait supporté ça presque deux ans. Et puis, un jour, comme par miracle, elle était tombée enceinte. De Sarrum ou d'Albin, elle n'en savait rien, et ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle portait dans son ventre l'héritier du roi Elle en était sûre, c'était un garçon.

Lors de son septième mois de grossesse, alors qu'elle ne ppouvait pas dormir à cause des cris pitoyables et implorants du dragon de la sorcière, elle prit une décision. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait faire un choix décisif. Un choix qui n'avait rien à voir avec la robe qu'elle tenterait d'enfiler le lendemain, ou le coin de forêt où Albin et elle allaient atteindre l'orgasme…

Sarrum ronflait si fort, à son côté, qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se réveiller lui-même. Elle se leva péniblement de son lit. Vu la taille de son ventre, il serait grand et fort, son enfant…

Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, et se dirigea vers la porte. Les deux gardes postés à l'entrée, qui devaient somnoler, firent un bond sur leurs pieds, et jetèrent un regard éberlué à leur reine.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. L'un de vous aurait-il la gentillesse de m'accompagner faire quelques pas ?, demanda-t-elle aimablement, avec son plus beau sourire.

Ils ne devaient pas être bien malins, car ils l'accompagnèrent tous les deux, la suivant comme des petits chiens en admiration devant des saucisses, et laissèrent le roi sans surveillance.

Elle fit bien une demi-heure de marche, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se diriger vers la salle où se trouvait la cellule d'Aithusa et de Morgane.

Ouvrez-moi ça, je vous prie, leur dit-elle soudain, en désignant l'entrée circulaire dans le sol, comme si elle leur demandait d'ouvrir un pot de confiture trop serré

Mais, ma reine…, commença l'un des soldats.

C'est la cellule de la sorcière…

On ne peut pas l'ouvrir. Le roi l'a interdit.

Ouvrez-moi ça, c'est un ordre. Je suis la reine, je ne vous permets pas de désobéir à mes ordres, soldats. Je sais quand même mieux que vous les désirs du roi mon époux. Ouvrez-moi ça., fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Mais…, reprit un des deux soldats.

Bon, écoutez-moi bien. SI vous n'obéissez pas, je crie. Entendu ? S'il apprend que vous avez essayé de me violer, le roi vous fera pendre par les pieds, il vous ouvrira lui-même le ventre, et vous serez encore vivants quand il regardera les corbeaux se délecter de vos tripes.

Carméline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux gardes s'affairaient à la tâche.

A peine la cellule fut entrouverte, qu'ils commencèrent tous les deux à hurler en portant leurs mains à leurs visages. Soudain, Carméline comprit. Elle vit leurs casques se compressaient, du sang dégoulinait de leurs fronts, et un craquement affreux. Ils tombèrent mort sur le sol, leurs cervelles comprimées en bouillie dans leurs casques et une horrible mare de sang qui se formaient autour d'eux.

Horrifié, Carméline sentit tout à coup son collier se resserrer autour de sa gorge. Elle se sentit faiblir à mesure qu'elle s'étouffait. Elle tenta de l'en empêcher, en retenant son bijou avec ses deux mains, mais rien n'y fit. Bientôt, ses doigts se retrouvèrent coincés dans l'étau, toujours plus serré du collier. Elle sentit sa chair être entamée par les chaînes. Ses doigts se sectionnèrent, les petits bouts coupés tombèrent au sol. Elle chuta à leur suite. Le collier se resserrait encore, inexorablement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de hurler, de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser. Le collier lui sépara la tête de son corps aussi facilement qu'il avait sectionné ses doigts.

Morgane, sortie de sa cellule, après trois longues années enfermées, ne jeta même pas un regard aux trois personnes qu'elle venait d'exécuter. Elle aida Aithusa à sortir, et s'enfuit avant que les hurlements stupides des deux gardes n'aient attiré qui que ce soit dans la grande salle…

Fin.

* * *

Une review me ferait très plaisir ! :)


End file.
